youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Superboy in January 2016
During January 2016, Superboy and the Team responded to the revelation of the Krolotean invasion of Earth. He joined a mission to Rann to gather more intelligence. He then joined the attack on the Krolotean base on Malina Island, where he confronted Aqualad for his apparent betrayal. History Superboy was on a mission with Delta Squad to track down Clayface in the sewers below the city, and was ambushed by the villain. Conner's physical strength was no match for the malleable form of Clayface, and the shape-shifter quickly engulfed him, trying to suffocate him. Thanks to quick help from Miss Martian and Robin, Conner got free and was able to toss a capsule into Clayface's mouth, solidifying the villain from within. He was transported back to Arkham Asylum. Returning to the Cave, Superboy frowned seeing M'gann and La'gaan kiss and headed to the showers to wash the remaining Clayface and sewage residue off. Superboy, Nightwing and Miss Martian were summoned to a League briefing about an attack on the UN. Superboy was surprised to see a civilian, Adam Strange, aboard the Watchtower, but his information proved useful. The alien, a Krolotean, had some connection to technology theft on Rann. Captain Atom and Nightwing decided to send a detachment of the Team to investigate, because six Justice League members were wanted criminals. Adam Strange advised Superboy not to wear the S-Shield if he planned on going. After the meeting, Justice Leaguers Zatanna and Rocket reminded their former teammates that they were still welcome in the League and had an open invitation, but the three replied they were happy with the Team. Zeta Squad, consisting of Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Adam Strange, arrived on Rann. In Ranagar, Zeta Squad was introduced to Sardath and Alanna. Inside Sardath's lab, Superboy wondered why the earthlings were hated on Rann, at which Sardath explained the criminal activities of the Justice League and the Kroloteans. Sardath told Alanna to guide them to the jungle and mentioned that the Earthlings should disguise themselves, which annoyed Superboy since he does not see himself as an Earthling, but was corrected by Sardath. They boarded the magrail train to the jungle. Adam left them to distract Science Patrol, who had come for an ID check. During the trip, Beast Boy reminded Superboy of his past relationship with Miss Martian, but he shrugged off the comments. At Alanna's call, they disembarked the moving train and found the secret base of the Kroloteans. The broke in and Miss Martian and Beast Boy planted bombs on the Zeta platforms. When the Kroloteans from Earth arrived, the bombs went off and they escaped the base. In the jungle, Superboy noticed that they were chased by Mechs. When they ran away from the Mechs, Superboy saved Alanna from a fall. They hid away from the Mechs in a cave. Superboy was contacted by Miss Martian and reported they were safe. They discussed their plan, and the worried Superboy told Miss Martian to be careful. Alanna noticed their relationship and they talked about his love life and why he broke it off. When the ship of the Kroloteans was leaving, Alanna suddenly reverted to her own language, which made Superboy suspect something had happened to Miss Martian. They sought out the Mechs and destroyed them, saving Miss Martian and Beast Boy. While Miss Martian was unconscious, Superboy offered to go after the ship with Beast Boy. They destroyed the Mechs that were inside and they left before the ship took off. Down below, Superboy was shocked seeing the method of Miss Martian to get the info of a captured Krolotean. After Zeta Squad arrived back on Earth, Superboy left the debriefing to Miss Martian and Adam Strange. Superboy joined Miss Martian to the Hall of Justice, after she had been asked to help in the interrogation of a captured Krolotean. Superboy watched in anger as she repeated her intense mindreading on the alien, leaving him a comatose state. For the League's attack on the last Krolotean base, Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were Delta Squad, the reserves. They were called in by Nightwing when the Kroloteans ordered their Mechs into battle. Superboy came in the base while being carried by Superman. With Superman's help, Superboy destroyed several Mechs in a combo attack. When Kaldur'ahm revealed his identity to Lagoon Boy and Aquaman and berated them for not wanting to accept the truth, Superboy angrily asked how he could betray them. They tried to argue with him, but Kaldur'ahm ran off with a missile as distraction. Superboy chased after him along with Nightwing, ready to fight, but discovered a bomb was located at their vicinity. Superboy attacked Kaldur'ahm, but to no avail, as he was knocked down and tased. When Nightwing tried to disarm the bomb, Superboy suggested that he could take it out, but Nightwing stopped him since it could be equipped with pressure or motion sensors. Nightwing ordered the evacuation of the caves and a retreat to the Bio-Ship. In the ship, Superboy noticed the absence of Superman, who was in the base trying to persuade the Kroloteans to evacuate. After the bomb went off, the Bio-Ship escaped the range of the explosion, but Superman was caught in the think of it. Aquaman found Superman lying in the ocean, he lifted Superman to Superboy, who carried him in the ship. Wonder Woman nursed him, stating that Superman would be all right. Superboy doubted the last part, as he would never be all right with being unable to save the Kroloteans. Superman said his goodbyes to his little "brother". Superman and the other accused Leaguers left for Rimbor to stand trial for their actions under the Light's mind control. References See also * Superboy * Superboy in July 2010 * Superboy in August 2010 * Superboy in September 2010 * Superboy in October 2010 * Superboy in November 2010 * Superboy in December 2010 * Superboy in December 2015 * Superboy in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories